memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Harmon Rabb
Harmon "Harm" Rabb, Jr. is a male Human Starfleet officer who was a fighter pilot and is a lawyer in the Starfleet's Judge Advocate General Corps. Early life Harmon Rabb, Jr. was born on October 25th, 2333 in La Jolla, California on Earth to fighter pilot, Lieutenant Harmon Rabb, Sr., and Patricia Reed. Rabb was a third generation pilot. His grandfather was killed flying off the USS Hornet in 2267 during the First Federation-Klingon War. During the Federation-Cardassian War, his father flew Federation fighters off the USS Ticonderoga. On Christmas Eve 2347 while flying an Iron Hand mission, Harmon Rabb, Sr. was shot down and was considered MIA. Harm's mother went on to happily remarry to Frank Burnett, a senior VP of Chrysler Corporation. When he was 16, Harm went to Laos to look for his father together with Colonel Francis Stryker. Years later, Harm was able to trace his father's fate. After he was shot down, Harmon Rabb, Sr. was taken to Cardassia, escaped from his captors, was involved with a Russian woman (producing one son), and was killed protecting her from Russian soldiers in 2358. Harm met his half-brother, Sergei Zhukov a pilot of the Russian Army, who was accused of selling weapons to Chechen rebels. Sergei was later shot down and captured by Chechnya rebels. Nearly every Christmas, Harm visited the Federation-Cardassian War Memorial in Washington, D.C. on Christmas Eve to pay tribute to his father. Once, he met a Jenny Lake who was present on the USS Ticonderoga when his father was shot down. In another Christmas, he invited one of his father's former squadron buddy Rear Admiral Thomas Boone to the wall. Another year, Harm was surprised by Clayton Webb bringing his half-brother Sergei to see him at the wall, after Webb exchanged two boxs of wheat for Sergei's freedom from Chechnya. Starfleet His service number is #989548301. During his early Starfleet career, Harm flew Federation fighters. After an accident during a night landing on a Federation starship, in which his sensor intercept officer dies, it is discovered that Harm suffers from night blindness (although in this is later proved to be a mis-diagnosis). After graduating from law school at Georgetown University and passing his bar exam, he was transferred to JAG. After a few years as a Judge Advocate, he goes through laser photoablation surgery to correct what was misdiagnosed as night blindness (actually Blurred Vision as a result of retinal scarring caused by toxoplasmosis) and resumes his career as a fighter pliot. Because of the low chance of him ever progressing further in his career as a fighter pliot, Harm returned to JAG Headquarters after six months of service aboard the USS Patrick Henry. While on the USS Patrick Henry his call sign was "Pappy" because he was older than the other pilots. Later the other pilots re-named him "Hammer", because that was his father's call sign and that they thought that Rabb's father would have been impressed by his son's bravery. This was after he and Lieutenant Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes pushed a Federation fighter out of hostile territory. In 2376, Rabb was accused of killing Lieutenant Loren Singer whose body was found by a young boy scout. After being charged with her death, Rabb wound up in the brig and was defended by Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman. Though SCIS Agent Gibbs initially thought Rabb was the culprit, his opinion changed over the course of the investigation after SCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo found the proof that exonerated the Commander. While serving at JAG, Harm still kept up to date with his flight status. At one point, after being denied leave from his commanding officer, Rear Admiral A. J. Chegwidden, to rescue Mac, Harm resigned his commission from Starfleet. He had a short stint working for Starfleet Intelligence before being fired. While flying for[Starfleet Intelligence, Harm landed a Federation fighter on the Federation starship USS Seahawk. Additionally, while working for this other branch of Starfleet, Harm was certified in several different types of craft including the Federation fighter among others. Harm was subsequently reinstated into Starfleet and once again served at JAG Headquarters. Harm was promoted to Captain in 2379 and authorized under Federation Code to assume the rank before official "grade" promotion by Major General Gordon Cresswell. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet JAG personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Pilots